Motor vehicles, including autonomous motor vehicles, can have internal combustion engines started with electric motor drawing power from an electric battery. When the battery nears the end of its useful life, it may not retain enough energy to start the engine. Sometimes even a human operator may not recognize the symptoms of a weak battery. An autonomous vehicle may be unable to make such a diagnosis and or may lack a sufficient human interface for a human to do so.